Conventionally, an electricity storage module formed by aligning multiple electricity storage elements has been known as a power source for an electric automobile, a hybrid car, or the like (see JP 2010-225449M. In this electricity storage module, electrodes of electricity storage elements are connected to each other in a state in which the multiple electricity storage elements are arranged aligned in a column.
Electricity storage elements generate heat during charging and discharging. For this reason, in a configuration in which multiple electricity storage elements are aligned in a column as in the electricity storage module disclosed in the conventional technique, heat generated by the multiple electricity storage elements is trapped near the electricity storage elements arranged near the center of the column, and thus there is concern that a high temperature will be reached locally. Thus, there is concern that the deterioration of the charging and discharging performance will progress more quickly than that of the other electricity storage elements. Furthermore, it is even more problematic in the case where multiple electricity storage elements are held in a case in a state of being in alignment.
The present invention has been completed based on the above-described circumstances, and aims to provide an electricity storage module with an excellent heat dissipating property.